Death's Daughter
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Even since Chase began to rule the world, with Omi at his side, the underworld has had an overload of souls. Enter Ako, Death's daughter, to sort the whole mess out. Finished
1. The end of everything

_I have returned! Okay, I do own Ako, but anything else that belongs to Xiaolin Showdown or myths, or Devil may cry or FF X, I don't own. _

_Another note: It's been a long time since I've done an Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_

**DEATH'S DAUGHTER**

_(Playing in the background is The end of everything by Trivium)_

A lone figure stood on a rockey ledge, a boney hand curled round a large scythe.

_"Hmmm. So Chase is the reason behind the unblance. He's the one to blame." _The figure muttered. Hollow eye sockets stared across the world, he had come to know, as the land of the living. It had changed so much.

_"Stiches!"_ The figure boomed. A small demon flew towards the large demon. As she bowed, her eye ball fell out.

"Yes Death sir?" the demon asked.

The Grim Reaper or Death, turned round, the edges of his cloak swirling slightly. _"What's happening in the underworld?"_ He questioned. Stiches stood up, fixing her eyes back into place.

"Chaos, and not our kind of Chaos. Every demon is working overtime. I don't think we can copy any longer." she replied, with a frown. Death frown aswell, but it was unnoticed by the lesser demon.

_"Thank you Stiches. I think it is time for Ako to prove how powerful she has got."_ he muttered, scratching his bone chin.

* * *

"I can't work, with that kind of noise!" 

A large three-headeddog lifted it's head up and watched it tiny master pace, through the window. "Well, with that type of music, who could." The dog grumbled. The tiny owner glared at the dog.

"Oh shut up Cerberus! What the hell is going on out there?" The owner snapped, and turned her music off. Cerberus watched as his owner stomped towards the window of her room and looked out.

"Ako! Ako!" Came a small voice. Ako turned and walked towards her door. Pulling it open, she found Stiches on the other side, slightly out of breath.

"What's wrong Stiches? Have you lost a finger or something?" Ako asked. Stiches shook her head.

"Your father wishes to see you. It's about the problem in the land of the living." the lesser demon responded. Ako chewed her lip.

* * *

Jack screamed. 

The lions were closing in and he alone could fight them. After Chase took over the world, with Omi and Wuya, Jack had become a Xiaolin Dragon. With his evil side locked in the Ying-Yang world, it was easy for Jack to become the dragon of lightening. Clutching the _Third arm sash_, Jack ran as fast as he could, into the woods.

"I think I hear Spicer." a Texan voice hissed in the trees.

"How can you tell?" another voice joked, causing someone to giggle.

Jack came to a stop underneath the trees and turned round. The lions were closing in. "Oh great." Jack muttered, when his back hit a tree.

**"JUDALET FLIP FIRE!"**

Kimiko struck first, attacking the lions, but they seem to fast for her. One of the Lions struck her and the japanese spitfire hit a tree.

**"TYPHOON BOOM WIND!"**

One of the lions was knocked over, and Raimundo began his attack. Jack went to Kimiko's side, to see if she was alright. Clay joined in the fight.

**"SEISMIC KICK EARTH!"**

The lions were faster then both fighters and were taken down. Before the lions could do anymore damage, a large black portal had opened in the ground. The lions backed up, as someone in a cloak appeared. The portal disappeared, but the figure didn't move.

"Whoes that?" Jack asked. Raimundo muttered something as he rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly, the figure began to chant.

_"Bless me wisdom,  
Live for eternity,  
All it, I see  
The freedom reign!"_

A beautifully young woman, wearing barely nothing, appeared at the figure's side. Kimiko rolled her eyes, and closed both Raimundo and Jack's mouths.

"Shiva. Darkness diamond dust." The figure commanded.

Shiva, began to incase the lions in black ice. When the demon clicked her fingers, the ice shattered and the lions died. Siva bowed towards the figure and disappeared. The figure turned to the dragons. Dojo, who climbed out of a tree, looked closely at the figure.

"You know, you've shrunk Death." The green dragon pointed out, scratching his chin. The Dragons looked at him.

"How can you tell it's death?" Jack questioned.

"The cloak and the scythe. I met him." Dojo replied. The figure began to laugh.

"I'm not Death." The figure chuckled and pulled the hood of the cloak down. One crimson eye and one grey eye stared back at the dragons. Standing there was a young girl.

"My name is Ako. I'm Death's creation. I'm his daughter."


	2. Jester

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

* * *

_

The dragons stared blankly at Ako. "Death has a daughter?" Clay asked, hitching his hat up. Jack began to shake his head. 

"No way! That's impossible. Death isn't human. There is no way he could have a daughter." He pointed out. Ako sighed.

"What part of, _I'm Death's creation_, don't you guys get? I wasn't born like you, I was created from different demons." Ako explained further.

"Oh." Was all Kimiko could say. There was silence after.

"Hey, do you think we could get the third arm sash back to the temple now?" Jack asked, reminding everyone why he was attacked in the first place.

"Okay. Ako, do you want to come with us?" Raimundo asked. Ako nodded.

"If you fight for freedom against Chase, then yes." She smiled.

* * *

"Chase didn't destroy the temple?" Ako asked. She had been following the Xiaolin dragons through a thick and dark forest. 

"Yeah. It just didn't seem right at the time either. That's why we created this forest. It was to hide the temple from Chase." Kimiko filled in. When they reached the temple, Master Fung noticed a new addiction to the group.

"Dragons, who is this?" The old master questioned. Ako bowed.

"I am sorry if I am not welcome. My name is Ako. I am here to help fight against Chase." She greeted. Master Fung looked at the Dragons, who had all become interested in something else. The old master sighed.

"Kimiko, could you show our guest to the spare chamber." He ordered. The Dragon of fire nodded and led Ako to a spare sleeping quarter.

* * *

"Sorry it's not much." Kimiko muttered. Ako shook her head, and lent her scythe against the wall. 

"It's fine. After all, this is all just short notice." The she-demon replied, unbuttoning her cloak and setting it down. Kimiko gasped slightly at what the demon wour underneath.

Ako had a light green T-shirt, with dark and light green trousers. Her boots were midnight black, like Ako's hair. Ako turned round to Kimiko, when the young dragon was suddenly called away.

'_I found you! Now it's your turn!'_

Ako sighed. She didn't turn round, only closed her eyes. "I have no time to play with you Jester. Go bother Cerberus." she spat. A black portal was opening behind her.

'_But, I want to play a game with you.'_ The whiny voice replied.

In one fluid motion, Ako spun round and yanked the demon out of the portal. The demon, which was dressed as a jester (Thus giving him the name Jester), hit the floor with a thump.

"Hey, not so rough." He whined. Ako grabbed him by his shirt, and hurled him to his feet.

"What do you want?" she questioned. Before Jester could explain, both demons heard Dojo yell,

**"SHEN-GONG-WU!"**

Jester smirked. "That's the reason I came."

Ako grumbled, and dropped the annoying demon to the floor. She grabbed her cloak and scythe, and ran towards the green gecko.

* * *

"What is it Dojo?" Clay asked. Dojo unrolled the scroll, but Jester beat him to it. 

"It's the blood stone. The only stone that can call a giant Demon army." He giggled, doing cartwheels. Ako sweat dropped, and rubbed her forehead.

"He is so not with me." She muttered, then regain herself. "The blood stone was used by my father, the Grim Reaper himself, in the first battle against Chase Young." She began.

"So, how come it's a shen-gong-wu now?" Jack questioned, watching Jester do more cartwheels.

"Because her daddy gave it to Master Dashi when he battled against Wuya." Jester giggled. Ako was getting more annoyed by the demon.

She then had an idea.

"And I think I know how to get it." Ako smiled. The dragons crowded round her, listening to her plan, while Jester continued to do cartwheels round the temple grounds.


	3. Insulting Omi

"So where is the blood stone?" Jack questioned. He pushed back a branch, and let it go, hitting Clay in the chest. The texan ignored the tree branch and carried on following the others.

The dragons and Ako had been walking through the rainforest. Dark clouds were threating to cry, and Jester jumped behind them, being more annoying. Kimiko came to a stop.

"There it is!" she called out, pointing to the heart shaped stone.

_"Xiaolin Dragons! You will not have this Shen-gong-wu!"_

The dragons turned to see Omi, a evil glint in his eye. "Omi, don't do this!" Raimundo yelled. Ako held him by his shoulder.

"It is pointless to waste energy on him now. He's turned to the Haylin side." she whispered, then briefly looked at Jester. He cartwheeled over to her, then Ako looked back at Omi.

"Stay away from the stone kid. It's mine." she hissed. Omi grinned.

"You will have to fight me for it." he shot back and both ran for the stone. Only, it seemed Ako glided more then ran. Both grabbed hold of the Shen-gon-wu.

"Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown." Ako began. The small monk had not stopped smiling.

"I accept! Name your game." he replied. Ako glanced at Jester, who was watching a butterfly.

"The game is first one to get insulted by Jester is the loser." Ako smirked. Omi returned the grin.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The scen changed slightly, leaving Omi, Ako and Jester in the middle of what looked like a huge arena.

_"Gong Yi Tampai!"_

Jester cracked his knuckles, and began with Ako. "Your mother is so fat, that when she fell she got stuck in the grand Canyon." he chuckled. His smile fell, when all Ako did was yawn.

"Hmm, tough crowd." Jester muttered, then turned to face Omi. "Your mother is so ugly, that when she looked at an Onion, she made it cry." Jester jeered.

"No-one's gonna get insulted by that lame one." Raimundo muttered.

"Yeah, even Jack could come up with better." Kimiko agreed. Jack didn't know whether to take it as an insult or not.

To everyone surprise, Omi reacted. "You do not know my mother! I am most insulted!" he yelled. Ako smirked, underneath her hood.

"I win." she whispered. Before Omi could attack Jester, the scene changed back to it's normal form. Ako stared at the blood red stone, before setting it in a small slot on her scythe.

"That was amazing! How did you know Omi would be insulted by that?" Clay questioned, as the warriors returned to her. Ako smiled.

"I didn't." she admitted. Omi turned into his cat form, and was joined by other big cats.

"I think it's time to get out of here." Dojo muttered, transforming into his 40-foot dragon self. Ako whislted loudly. A large black horse appeared from the darkness of the forest. Ako leapt onto the horse, and turned to Jester.

"Return home. Tell father, I have the blood stone. Tell Stiches I wish her to be here instead of you." she ordered, and with that she took off. The horse jumped and began to fly, following Dojo.

Jester turned to look at the lions, who had begun to growl at him. "Nice kitties." Jester gluped, before turning and running towards an open portal.

* * *

Jester landed with a hard thump, when he dived into the portal. Looking round, he found he was in Death's throne room. 

_"Jester! What news from Ako, do you bring?" _Death bellowed. Jester got up, and dusted himself down.

"She has the blood stone. She wants Stiches topside instead of me." he muttered. Stiches jumped in glee and made her way through a portal to the land of living.


	4. Letter bomb

"The thunderstorm appeared pretty quick." Clay muttered.

The rain was hammering down, and the dragons were stuck inside. Stiches sat on the window sill. "You should be in the underworld, when it rains. This is pips compaired to the rain back home." she muttered, counting her fingers.

"So, what we going to do now?" Raimundo asked, sitting on the floor. Ako had returned from her room, wearing a different outfit. This time she wour a black dress, with purple buttons going down, fish-nets and black heeled shoes. In her hair were purple ribbons.

"Nothing until trouble really kicks off. No Doubt Omi is getting a grilling from Chase over the loss." Ako muttered, standing at the window.

* * *

_'Where have all the riots gone  
As your city's motto gets pulverized?  
What's in love is now in debt,  
On your birth certificate.  
So strike the fucking match to light this fuse!'  
_**Green day: Letter bomb**

Chase Young sighed to himself.

Now that he rule the world, he was bored. There was nothing to do. He had trained for most of the day, and was sleep for another part of the day. Now Chase was sitting on his throne, one hand cradling his right cheek sighing.

"I told you I should have got it!"

Chase winced. Wuya's screaching was getting on his nerves. The warrior was begining to have second thoughts about making her whole. She was less annoying when she was a ghost.

"You would have been insulted easily as well. You would have not won the Shen-gong-wu easily either!"

Chase smiled. Since his arrival to the dark side, Omi's temper was very short. He hated Wuya, but would do anything to please Chase. Chase smiled, and watched the two warriors walk into the throne room. "What news do you bring Omi?" he asked, ignoring the witch for the time being. Omi bowed down.

"Great Master. I am sorry, but I failed in taking the blood stone off of the Xiaolin dragons." He replied, sorrowfully.

Chase walked down to Omi. "Do not worry Omi. I'm sure you will win anything showdown." he reasured. Wuya's mouth fell open.

"Wuya close your mouth. You're catching flies." Chase hissed. Wuya closed her mouth and took off. Omi smirked at the departing witch.

"Master, the dragons have a new allie." Omi began, remembering the cloaked figure he faced. Chase raised an eyebrow, as he walked back to his throne.

"Really? It couldn't be Jack Spicer. He's the dragon of lightening. Who was it, Omi?" he asked, sitting down on the throne. Omi walked towards him.

"I believe they called her Ako." He muttered. Chase tensed, but it went unnoticed by Omi.

_'So that wretch is here to ruin my fun. No doubt her father will be planning something.' _Chase thought.

"There was another person as well. I think his name was Jester." Omi added. Chase was jolted from his thoughts.

"Jester?" He asked. Omi, confused, nodded his head. Chase stood up. _'It couldn't be. Not the clown who made me lose my focuse during our battle. What is he doing around a showdown?'_ He wondered.

Omi watched his Master, clearly confused by the whole scene.


	5. Kimiko VS Wuya

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Love ya! P.S: I was going to make this a Raimundo/Kimiko fanfiction, but I've decided to make it a Jack/Kimiko fanfic.

* * *

_Ako watched Jack, draw some more blue prints. Even in his currant _good side_ mood, as Ako called it, old habits died hard. Jack could never stop himself from create robots. It was in his blood.

"Tell me Jack. How did you lose your evil side?" Ako questioned, turning her sights onto the deck of cards she had. Jack stopped drawning but didn't look up.

"I lost it in the Ying-yang world. I had the reversing mirror with me." He explained. Ako nodded.

"Wanna have a go at Go Fish?" she asked suddenly, looking at the red haird genius. Jack nodded, and set his blue-prints aside. It was at that point Dojo decided to join in.

"You got any Queens?" Ako questioned. Jack shook his head.

"Go fish."

Dojo scratched his chin. "You know, I think I've seen those cards before." The gecko muttered. It was Jack's turned.

"You go any eights?" he asked. Ako shook her head.

"Go fish."

Dojo watched as Jack pulled another card off the pile. "Aww man, I got a Death card." Jack grumbled. Dojo looked as if he had had a heart attack. Ako frowned.

"Death Card? Is is Black and red?" she asked. Dojo began to panick. Jack nodded his head. Ako smiled.

"There are two death cards in a pack. Put it to one side. It doesn't count." she smiled. Suddenly, Dojo grabbed her face.

"Are you telling me, you're the owner of the Deck of death!" Dojo almost yelled. Ako pushed the small green lizard away.

"Yes. They have always been mine, since Dashi handed them back." she replied. Dojo seemed to have calmed down slightly, until he began to shake.

**"SHEN-GONG-WU!"

* * *

**"The necklace of Ai is mine!" Wuya cackled.

"Not so fast Wuya!" Kimiko yelled. Wuya took a step back, as Kimiko lept over to the wu. Both girls grabbed hold of the Wu.

"Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown." Kimiko grinned.

"Name your game!" Wuya hissed. Kimiko glanced around.

"Skatebaord race. First to reach the necklace of Ai wins." she replied. Wuya nodded.

"Let's go! Xiaolin showdown!" Both women yelled at the same time.

The scene began to change. Raimundo looked at Dojo. "So what does Ai stand for anyway?" he asked.

"Love. The necklace of love. If you wear the necklace then it has little affrect on anyone, but if you activate the gems, something weird happens. Can't remember what though." Dojo answered.

Ako watched from under her hood. Kimko was off to a flying start. Wuya caught up and it seemed to be neck and neck. However, Kimiko hit a bump and almost fell off. Wuya saw her chance and sped forward, only to have Kimiko grab the end of her dress.

"Let go, you brat!" wuay spat, trying to kick at Kimiko. The young fire dragon kicked Wuya off her skateboard, then baorded the purple sakteboard. As Wuya landed in the dirt, Kimiko grabbed the necklace and won the showdown.

* * *

"I told you! I told you, you would lose the showdown!"

Wuya glared at the fallen monk. How she wished, she could strangle him. However, there was one thing stopping her.

Chase.

Wuya knew, if she put on finger on the annoying monk, Chase would kill her. Wuya grumbled, and tried to block out Omi's taunting.

* * *

It was late when Kimiko decided to hit the sack. As she walked across the courtyard, she had someone moving around outside. Kimiko tensed, and looked round the corner. The young Japanese fighter watch Jak fix a robot, he had been working on.

Kimiko knew it was to protect the vault. She smiled, watching Jack slam a hammer down on a nail. Ever since he had turned to the good side, Kimiko noticed he wasn't that annoying anymore. The young girl yawned, and headed off to bed.

Kimiko didn't glance at the empty sleep quarter, that once belonged to her friend Omi. Kimiko glanced at Raimundo and Clay, but spent a long time watching Ako. Kimiko didn't know what it was about Ako, but it felt like Ako had become Kimiko's sister.

Kimiko smiled and headed to her own bed. As soon as she lay down, Jack walked in and slept in his own bed.


	6. Heartless

Kimiko was woken by a loud bang. She clutched her cover tightly, listening very carefully.

Another bang.

Kimiko jumped, and crawled out of bed. Pulling on her Xiaolin robes, the fire warrior walked to Jack's sleeping quarter. She shook him gently. "Jack. Jack, wake up." she whispered. Jack groaned in his sleep.

"Jack! Please, wake up!" she whispered a little louder. Jack's red eyes opened and he stared at Kimiko.

"What's wrong Kimiko?" The boy genius asked, sitting up and yawning. Kimiko placed a finger to his lips.

"Shh! Someone's in the kitchen." she replied, in a hushed voice. Jack's eyes widened and he scrambled up. Pulling on his own robes, Jack followed the fire warrior to the kitchen.

* * *

Jack, and Kimiko peeped round the kitchen doorframe, wondering who was in their kitchen. When Jack caught sight of Stiches, he sighed. "Kimiko, it's okay. It's only Ako." He whispered in her ear. 

Kimiko sighed a little, and returned to bed. Jack waited a little, just to make sure. When he was sure it was Ako, he too returned to bed.

* * *

Death tapped the end of scythe lightly on the floor. 

Things were going slower then he had thought. At first the bringer of death, wondered if he could spice things up a bit. He then remember it would be better to leave it all to Ako.

_"The plans must work. No matter what the cost."_ Death muttered to himself.

* * *

Kimiko found Ako the next morning, tending to the large black horse. "Neat horse. Where did you get it from?" Kimiko asked, as she walked slowly towards it. Ako smiled. 

"A gift from my father. Daredevil is the second fastest horse in the underworld." she replied, stroking Daredevil's thick black mane.

"Whoes the fastest?" Kimiko questioned.

"My father's." came the answer. Kimiko nodded, and looked at Daredevil's eyes. The horse's eyes were ice-blue which seemed strange to Kimiko, since it was a demon horse. Ako glanced over to Kimiko.

"Are you okay Kimiko?" The she-demon asked. Kimiko shook her head slowly.

"I'm kind of mixed up. I think I'm in love with someone, but I think someone else is in love with me. If that makes sense." she replied, bitting her bottom lip. Ako nodded.

"As the goddess of love once said, _When it comes to emotions, even great heros can be idiots._" she repeated. This caused Kimiko to giggle.

"Now, I'm not saying your an idiot, or a great hero but whatever you do, make sure it's the right choice." Ako stated. Kimiko nodded.

"Have you ever fallen in love with anyone?" Kimiko asked, stroking the demon horse.

"No. I don't have a heart." Ako muttered. Kimiko stared at her.

"You don't have a heart?" she asked, wondering if she heard right. Ako nodded, but didn't seem sad over the fact.

"I'm completely heartless. When my father created me, He thought it would be easy for me to carry out my missions, if I didn't fall in love all the time." Ako explained. Kimiko nodded.

"Ako! Kimiko! Lunch is ready!" Jack called. Kimiko waved to him and watched him disappear in the temple.

"Kimiko, if you think you really love someone, tell them before it's too late." Ako smiled, and walked towards the temple. Kimiko sighed.


	7. The encounter

_oh Man! I have too many ideas in my head, so that's why I've done a lot of chapters to this story. I am so glad that everyone likes it!

* * *

_

_(Playing in the background is silk road from Crouching tiger, hidden dragon)_

Jack stared at the stars that shone in the sky. He should have been sleeping but no matter how much he tossed and turned, Jack couldn't sleep. The cool air of the night was welcomed by the boy genius, as he sat on a hill.

Thoughts kept twirling in his head. Images of the past battle, and how Omi wasn't Omi anymore. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Jack did miss Cue-ball.

Then he thought to Kimiko, and how she wasn't herself since Omi had gone. And, once again, even if Jack didn't want to admit it, he did like Kimiko. He always had done, even when he was evil.

"Room for two?"

Jack glanced over his shoulder, to see Kimiko. He moved to the right, and the Japanese girl sat next to him. "I thought you would asleep, since you've been working on that robot." Kimiko muttered, staring at the sky. Jack continued to stare at the sky.

"I couldn't sleep." He replied, in a mutter. The two sat there, on the hill, enjoying the stillness of the night.

* * *

_(Song change: The encounter from crouching tiger, hidden dragon.)_

Jack and Kimiko weren't the only ones who were staring at the sky. Ako had slipped out of the temple that night, and was sitting the clearing of the forest. Her scythe lay to one side, and her black robe was drawn closeer to her, to defend against the cold.

"So, I see you have returned to the land of the living."

Ako shot up, and spun round. Standing, half in shadows, was Chase Young. "What do you want?" Ako hissed, calling her scythe to her hand. The weapon hovered and floated over to it's master.

"I came to see if Omi was telling the truth. It's been a long time since we've met." Chase smirked, walking into the light of the moon.

"Yes, and it's something I don't want to remember." Ako snapped. Chase pretended to be hurt.

"How could you try and forget about our first ever fight. Is it because I won?" he mocked. Ako growled under her breath.

"You almost lost though Chase." she pointed out, to which Chase began to laugh.

"Yes almost. Only because you used that annoying Demon Jester. Next time we fight, it will be a one on one. No-one else." Chase hissed, then disappeared in the dark.

"You've got it Chase! Do you hear me!" Ako yelled, causing a few birds to fly out into the night. Ako grumbled under her breath and made her way back to the temple.

* * *

_Sorry it short!_


	8. Destroy no evil

_Thanks for everyone who reveiwed.

* * *

_

"Three days and not a single wu." Kimiko grumbled. 

"Yeah, nothing but training." Raimundo muttered, kicking a stone. Only he kicked it too hard, and it bounced off a larger rock. It then flew high in the sky, only to bounce on the roof. The dragons waited for the sound of it crashing against the roof tiles, but no sound was heard.

The stone was thrown back. "Watch where you're throwning!" Ako yelled down, looking over the edge of the temple roof.

"Ako? What are you doing up there?" Clay asked. Ako lazily looked at the cowboy.

"Sleeping. As Kimiko kindly pointed out, there has been no shen-gong-wu, and as Raimundo kindly pointed out, there has only been training." she replied, jumping from the roof.

"The only option left to fill my day, is to study. I haven't been studying enough these past few days." the she-dmon muttered, and turned on her heel.

The dragons, however, could clearly hear her muttering, _"What I wouldn't give for the good old days, when man and armies fought tooth and nail over China. Lots of deaths, so little time."

* * *

_

_(Playing the in the background is Hiru No Tsuki from Outlaw star)_

Jack slammed his hammer down on a nail, and stepped back. Flitching the switch on the side, Jack waited. The machine spluttered out black smoke, then gave out a loud bang. The force of the bang sent Jack skidding to the left.

"Oh great! Now what's wrong with it." Jack grumbled staring at the sky. Suddenly, a hand was offered to him.

"Need some help?" The dragon of fire asked, as she helped Jack up. The boy genius dusted himself down.

"Sure. I don't mind." He muttered, blushing slightly. The two continued to fix the broken machine. Kimiko went to grab the same hammer as Jack, and their fingers lightly touch. Jack jumped back.

"You can have the hammer. I'll wait." he murmered. Kimiko smiled, and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Jack smiled, and placed a hand on his cheek, the blush going bright red.

* * *

Dinner was spent muching through their food. No-one noticed something strange between Jack and Kimiko. Well, apart from the fact that Kimiko was playing with her food. 

"You not hungary?" Clay asked, pointing his fork at Kimiko's uneaten food. Kimiko sighed.

"No, I am. It's just, I was thinking. If we had the eagle scope, then maybe Omi wouldn't have become evil." she muttered. Ako raised an eyebrow.

"The what?" she asked.

"The Fountain of Hui gives the users lots of information, but with it's sister Shen-gong-wu, the Eagle Scope, it can unlock how to destory evil once and for all." Raimundo answered. Ako stared blankly at them all, before bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Clay asked. Ako couldn't stop laughing.

"Ako, what's so funny?" Jack questioned, sitting up. Ako clutched her stomach, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Excuse me, a minute." she chuckled, before taking a deep breath. Once she had calmed down, she began to explain herself.

"You can't destory evil. Everything in this world, comes in pairs. Ying and yang, men and woman, what's pleasure without pain. The most common is Good and Evil. Destory Good and evil cannot exist. Sure, they become fat and lazy until someone new comes along and kicks their butt, but that's not the point!" she began.

It was now the dragon's turn to stare blankly at Ako. Ako sweatdropped.

"Look, you can't destory evil, otherwise, the temple won't exist. You've been bored all day, imagen what will happen if evil is gone for good. There will always be evil, because you can not get rid of the first evil. The first evil is the source of all the evil in this world, and you may destory it's minons, but you can not destory it." she added.

"Very well put Ako." Master Fung smiled, standing at the doorway. Ako glanced behind her.

"And now, you're going to tell me, where I'm wrong." she muttered, but to everyone surprise, Master Fung shook his head.

"Everything, that you have said is all correct. Even with Chase out of the way, there may be more evil for you to fight." he replied. Ako looked out the window, to see a demon she knew, beckoning her outside.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be outside." Ako smiled, bowed and left the dragons.


	9. A small measure of repayment

"So, what are you doing here?"

The male demon smirked at Ako. He looked like any normal human, apart from the red scales on his skin. Acid green eyes lit up in the light of the moon.

"Your father has one short temper, and he's wasting it on everyone, but you." The demon grinned. Ako grabbed his shirt collar.

"Spill it Kuro!" Ako hissed. Kuro held his hands up.

"Okay cup-cake. Just let go of the shirt first." he replied. Ako snorted and dropped the demon. Kuro straightened out his shirt and looked Ako dead in the eye.

"Your father wants a certain Shen-gong-wu and he needs you to get it." He began. Ako chewed her bottom lip.

"What one?" came the small reply. If any other demon asked, Ako would have told them to get lost. She made it quite clear in the underworld, she was no-one's deliverer. Seeing as it was her father, well things were just a little bit different.

"The Zing Zom-bone. I did some research, and you'll be pleased to know it's in the vault. When you've got it, your father will be waiting outside the temple walls." Kuro explained. Ako nodded, and turned on her heel.

"What, no _thanks Kuro_. No kiss?" Kuro called out. Ako looked over her shoulder at the demon.

"Don't make me laugh Kuro." she chuckled, and took off towards her sleeping quarters.

* * *

Ako sorted through the little clothes, she had brought with her. Unlike her friend, Stiches, Ako had too many dresses. Ako finally found her outfit. She wour a wrap-around dark purple top, and a pair of black trousers. Tying up her black hair, Ako set off to the vault. 

The monk guarding the vault looked to his left. Ako slipped behind him. As the monk turned to face her, Ako kissed the palm of her hand and blew ice green dust in his face. The monk crumpled to the floor.

With the monk out of the way, Ako slipped into the vault.

* * *

Clay, at that point in time, walked past the vault and noticed the monk on the floor. "Guys! Master Fung! Dojo!" The texan yelled. The gang ran towards Clay and the fallen Monk. 

"Dude, what happened?" Raimundo asked.

"This is troublesome. I shall check on the monk, you must check on the shen-gong-wu." Master Fung ordered. The dragons took off, towards the vault, to find it had been open.

Ako heard footsteps, and cursed herself. Grabbing hold of the Zing Zom-bone, Ako created a black portal and stepped through. No sooner had she stepped through it, the dragons had appeared. "No-one's here." Jack called up, as he was further down. Kimiko placed her hands on her hips.

"That doesn't make any sense. Is anything missing?" she asked.

"Yeah, the Zing Zom-bone!" Clay answered. The dragons all looked at eachother, clearly confused.

* * *

Ako tipped out of the portal, and landed with a thump. When she checked her surrondings, she found she was outside the temple. Dusting herself down, Ako felt the area go cold. 

_"You have done my daughter."_ Death smiled, holding the shen-gong-wu up. Ako smiled back.

"Thank you father." she chewed her lip again. "Father, if I may. I would like to repay the dragons for the help they have given me." she began. Death looked at Ako.

_"Oh? And how do you wish to repay them?"_ The cloaked figure questioned. Ako licked her lips.

"I wish that their fallen friend, Omi to be returned to them. I know, that you have something to cure him of the evil, for he does not belong on the side of darkness." she finished. Death nodded.

_"When the plan has been complete, I will give back what the dragons have missed. For now, we will take this fight to a new level. I will send Jester to tell Chase, about your fight. You will tell the dragons. After the fight wih Chase, you will recieve your new orders."_ Death replied.


	10. Invite to a fight

_For all the Jack/Kimiko fans, this chapter will be for you!

* * *

_

Early next morning, Jack wondered out of the temple, and looked round. The boy Genius felt this was his home now, and didn't want Chase to destory it. Jack looked towards the rising sun, and noitced Kimiko standing by herself. 

"Kimiko?" Jack called. The Japanese spitfire didn't move. Jack walked closer, only to see Kimiko shuddering.

"Kimiko, what's wrong?" Jack asked. Kimiko turned round, showing Jack she had been crying. "Kimiko, what's wrong?" Jack repeated, letting the spitfire fall into his arms.

"I'm scared we won't be able to get Omi back." Kimiko cried. Jack hugged her tighter.

"I promise we'll get Omi back." Jack whispered. Kimiko shook her head, and looked at Jack through tear-stained eyes.

"Don't make promises. They only get broken." she muttered. Jack placed his hands on her wet cheeks.

"I won't break this one." he replied, and kissed her lightly.

_'She's an extraordinary girl,  
In an ordinary world,  
And she can't seem to get away.  
He lacks the courage in his mind,  
Like a child left behind,  
Like a pet left in the rain.'  
_**Green day: Extraordinary girl

* * *

**

"No." 

"Why not?" Ako asked, arms crossed over her chest. Stiches peeked over the edge of Ako's cloak. She never liked Master fung.

"Because it is putting the dragons in danger." The old master pointed out. Ako rolled her eyes.

"Chase will only fight me. He will have no interest in the dragons, if I'm there." Ako replied. Master Fung studied the demon infront of him, before sighing.

"I have trusted you before. I will now trust you again. Make sure the dragons are returned to the temple in one piece." Master Fung stated. Ako nodded.

* * *

Jester bounded over to the front of Chase's home. He came to a sudden stop, when a jet black panther appeared in front of him. "Nice Kitty." Jester gluped, and the panther dragged the demon to it's master. 

Chase stared at Jester, as the demon dusted himself down. "What do you want?" Chase asked. Jester looked at Chase, with a scary grin on his face.

"Ako would like to challenge you to a fight. In the clearing where you met last time." Jester began. Chase smiled.

"Tell Ako, I accpet her challenge. Now, get out of my sight." he replied, snapping his fingers. The panther dragged Jester out of Chase's home, just as Omi joined his master.

"Great Master, why do you wish to fight a demon?" The small monk asked. Chase looked down at Omi, placing a hand on the monk's head.

"We have a lot of history together, Omi. It will be a pleasure to fight the demon and defeat her for a second time." Chase smirked.


	11. Chase VS Ako

_Yep, I am a fan of green day way before they brought out the amazing American idiot album. Thanks to justtakemeasiam, radient phoenix, krystalmaze, Death's best friend, and clara200 for reviewing.

* * *

_

Chase stood alone in the forest clearing. His eyes were closed, and the breeze did little to disturb him. Chase's mind wondered back to when Omi insisted he should go with Chase.__

(Flash Back) 

"_But Master, I think I should come aswell." Omi pleaded, following Chase. His master stopped and sighed. _

_Omi had not taken Chase's orders to heart, and the monk wanted to tag along. When Chase did nothing, Omi continued. "It is just to make sure, that Ako does not try anything. Please let me come, master." He pleaded again. _

_Wuya, who was watching from the shadows, smiled. The witch hoped that Chase would snap at the monk, but to her surprise Chase turned round and smiled at Omi. _

"_Listen to me Omi, I gave Ako my word that it would be a one-on-one. I can not go back on my word." Chase replied, kneeling down in front of Omi. The monk sighed and looked at the ground. _

"_Yes Master, I understand now." He muttered. _

"_Omi, I need you to guard our home. I want you to make sure that Wuya is not planning anything. I have told the jungle cats to follow your orders." Chase whispered to Omi. The monk smiled. _

"_Yes Master."_

_(End Flashback)_

Chase's ear pricked up, when he heard hooves coming closer. A thin smile appeared on Chase's face, as he opened his eyes and turned round. In front of him was Ako, riding Daredevil. The dragons were hiding in nearby trees.

"So, you've come at last." Chase smirked. Ako said nothing, as she dismounted. Unclipping her cloak, Ako threw it over Daredevil's saddle, and took her scythe from Stiches, who was perched on Daredevil.

"Are you ready to lose a second time?" Chase grinned, getting into fighting style.

"You will not only lose this fight, but so much more!" Ako hissed, and the fight began.

* * *

Jester bounded back towards the front of Chase's home, having a slight uneasy feeling in his stomach. He stopped, when Omi and Wuya appeared before him. 

"What are you doing here?" Omi asked, getting into stance. Jester chuckled.

"As of this day forth, all things that belong to Chase Young will belong to the Grim Reaper!" He called. Wuya snorted.

"Oh really? You and whose army?" she snapped. Jester chuckled again, and jabbed a rotting thumb behind him. Omi and Wuya looked behind the demon and gasped.

A large dark army of demons was coming towards them. Infront, was the Grim Reaper on a black horse. Wuya could have sworn she saw a little Rat, dressed just like the Grim Reaper.

_(A/N: Sorry, I had to pay a little homage to the books that are known as Discworld.) _

Wuya retreated back inside, while Omi narrowed his eyes. "Jungle cats!" He yelled. The cats appeared, and stood behind Omi.

"It ends here." Omi hissed. Death smiled.

"_Indeed it does little one. Indeed it does."

* * *

_

_(Playing in the background is Anakin VS Obi-wan from Star wars episode 3)_

Ako put her hand on the ground to stop herself from falling. Dust flew up into the air, causing the dragons to cough. Swing her scythe behind her, Ako rushed into battle again. Chase stood ready.

Throwing the scythe to one side, Ako swung a punch, only to be blocked by Chase. As Chase swung his foot underneath, Ako jumped backflipping Chase in the mouth. The fighter stumbled back.

"You fight well against me. Now lets see you handle my true form." Chase smiled, and transformed into his true lizard form. Ako rolled her eyes.

"Humph! Do you think I'm going to be beaten by you this time?" Ako asked. The two circled eachother.

"You have grown wiser. That is a good sign." Chase mocked. Ako smirked.

"Yes, but when I win this battle, you will not only lose your freedom, but someone close to you." She replied, and got into stance. Chase watched her, slightly puzzled.

"Crouching tiger, Hidden dragon!" Ako yelled, and performed a series of moves, that Chase had never seen before.

After being knocked down by a powerful attack, Chase had little time to defend himself, when Ako tied his hands behind him. Struggling, Chase felt the cold metal of chains. "What are you doing?" he snapped, clearly enraged and confused.

"Those Chains will stop you trying anything funny on me, while we wait. You won't be able to break them, so don't even try." Ako replied, walking towards Daredevil. The dragons climbed down the tree.

"What's going on?" Raimundo asked, looking at Chase, then Ako and her friend. Ako pulled her cloak on.

"You'll see. We have to wait first." She replied, and sat on a rock. The dragons looked at eachother, and sat down waiting. It hadn't been long, when Kuro appeared.

He looked at Chase, then at Ako and clapped. "Well done." He smiled. Ako leapt up.

"What does my father say?" she asked. Kuro smirked.

"He wishes that you, Chase and the dragons join him at Chase's home. He has a surprise there for everyone." Kuro grinned. The dragons looked at eachother.

Kimiko had a bad feeling about it all, and squeezed Jack's hand in fear.


	12. The end

Daredevil flew along side Dojo, as the dragons, Chase, Ako and Stiches made their way to Chase's home. "Let me go, or you'll soon regret it." Chase hissed, struggling against the chains.

"Stiches, take the reins." Ako rodered. The smaller demon took hold of the reins, with a low sigh. Ako clicked her spine and spun round, facing Chase.

"Eww! That's just gross!" Kimiko complained, her face going green. Chase stared at Ako, as she kissed her palm lightly, and blew purple dust over Chase. Without his hands, to wave the dust away, Chase inhale some of it, and fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams my prince. May devils fly you to your dreams." Ako whispered in his ear, then spun back round, snapping her spine in place.

* * *

When the gang arrived at Chase's home, the first thing that was different was two demons guarding the doors. Ako jumped off Daredevil, and led him towards the doors. The dragons jumped off Dojo, who returned to his normal size and followed closely behind. 

"Shiva. Ifirit." Ako greeted, bowing her head a little. The two demons, who had been talking, bowed lower.

"It is good to see you againa Ako. Your father waits for you and your friends." Ifirit stated gruffly. The stone doors opened and the gang entered.

* * *

_"Ako, you have returned!"_ Death called, as the gang made their way to Death. Chase's home inside had not changed at all. Demons cheered, which made Kimiko even more unnerved. Jack wrapped his arm round her. 

"Father, I have brought the one person you sole desire!" Ako called, pulling Chase off of Daredevil. The froce of the thump woke Chase, and when he stood up, he glared at the Grim Reaper.

Chase then turned to glare at the dragons. "You fools! Do you realised what you have done!" He barked.

_"So good of you to join us Chase. Everything you own is now mine. Even you."_ Death smirked and pulled out the Zing Zom-bone.

"So that's where the shen-gon-wu went." Clay muttered, hitching his hat up. Death pointed the shen-gon-wu at Chase.

_"Zing Zom-bone!"_ He yelled, and a light hit Chase. Death smirked. _"Your freedom is now mine. Everything you owned is now mine. Everything, but one thing."_ he muttered and pulled a sleeping Omi into view.

"Omi!" Kimiko yelled. Death handed the sleeping monk to Ako, who handed him to Clay.

"I asked Father to return him to the side of good. You have your water dragon back again." Ako smiled, as Omi woke up.

"Kimiko. Ckay. Raimundo. Jack. I am so very glad to see you again." Omi smiled sleepily.

"We are too parneter. We are too." Clay smiled back, as Kimiko began to cry again. Dojo noticed something that didn't seem right.

"Erm kids. I think It's time to get out of here." The dragon whispered, transforming into his 40 foot size. The dragons climbed aboard, as Death gave out a cruel laugh.

_"Now the world belongs to me!"_ He yelled. A dark light poured out of the top of Chase's home, as the dragons flew away.

* * *

_'Just when you thought it  
was over.  
The sky turned Black and we all fell to earth.'  
_**Roadrunner United: The End**

"I fear we have failed in stopping evil once more." Omi muttered sadily, as he watched the sky become dark. Kimiko hugged him.

"It's okay Omi. We'll find a way. I'm just happy we finally have you back." he smiled. Omi returned the hug.

"Yes. I am happy I am back too."

* * *

_It's not the end just yet. I've got another chpater to do. Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed!_


	13. Look back on your way

_(Playing in the background is Anakin's dream from Star wars.)_

On top of a lone hill, just outside the temple, five figures stood still. Each one was dressed in black, and only one of them cried openly.

Kimiko could not stop crying. Jack hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. Raimundo looked at Omi. "You okay Omi?" The wind dragon asked. The small water dragon sniffed loudly.

"He was like my father. I miss Master Fung so much." Omi replied, staring at a grave stone. Everyone gave Omi a hug.

"We understand Omi." Clay muttered. "We all understand."

* * *

_(Change song: Look back on your way, from Dynasty Warriors 4)_

In the busy streets of Tokyo, Ako pushed her way through. Looking like any normal human, made it possible for her to walk around. It was her job.

Collecting souls, spying, making people trust you, then stabbing them in the back.

And Ako wouldn't have it any other way.

Her headphones blared out _Trivium_, as she tried to fill her time. Night was coming very quickly, but Ako had never been bothered by the darkness. In her back pocket was a mini-bot.

Since letting the dragons go, Ako had nothing much to do. Her father had little interest in Shen-gong-wu. Death was a honourable villian. He only took life is he believed that person had to die. However, everyone knew that Death ruled over them, they just didn't know his daughter was walking with them.

_"What are we going to do now?" _The mini-bot asked. Ako stopped at an ally, stopped her music and pulled the little robot out of her pocket. Dressed just like Ako herself, Death's daughter had grown to like the min-bot.

"You know what Ako, I have no idea." Ako sighed. Mini-Ako looked up.

_"It's gonna rain. Wanna go home?" _The robot asked. Ako nodded her head, and placed her mini-bot in her jacket pocket. Turning on her music, Ako skipped to _Roadrunner united_, 'The end' and carried on her way.

* * *

"So what ya gonna do now parneter?" Clay asked, looking over his shoulder at Omi. The water dragon watched his friend pack. 

"I will stay here and become Master to the new dragons. Will we ever see eachother again?" Omi asked. Clay turned round and nodded.

"Sure Omi. I might send my children here, so I know they'll be in good hands." The cowboy smiled, making Omi smiled. Raimundo appeared in the door way.

"You done Clay? Dojo's ready to go." The wind dragon stated breathlessly. Clay nodded and pulled his suitcase behind him.

Omi watched Dojo take off, with his friends. The water dragon knew, he would have to train hard to fill Master Fung's shoes. Omi knew he could handle it.

And when the time was right, He promised to train his friend's children better then ever.

* * *

_You have a big surprise. You'll gonna get a sequel. I'll post it up tomorrow, for I have done nothing but be sick. (I hate being sick!) Hope you enjoyed this story!_

_Signing off  
My Harlequin Romance._


End file.
